


Bruised and Shattered

by Skatergirl29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Injury, M/M, Quidditch, Recovery, Slow Dancing, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts off during the Quidditch match against Slytherin in the second year instead of Harry being injured Fred is knocked from his broom he lands down in the structure of the stadium hitting his back on the way down, when George reaches him he fears the worst but Fred does slowly start to come round but he's in a tremendous amount of pain. In the hospital wing the nurse reveals that Fred's back is just badly bruised and it will be painful for a while. After the Christmas holidays Fred and George go back to Hogwarts and Fred has an appointment with the nurse and she gives him some heart-breaking news that leaves him shattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It hurts so much George

Bruised and Shattered

Chapter 1:It hurts so Much George

Fred sat in the Gryffindor tent tying his arm braces he was incredibly nervous especially after the last match when he nearly fell from his broom and his confidence was knocked George walked in and said 'You okay Freddie' Fred said 'Yeah just nervous that's all my confidence was knocked after the last match' George said 'Close your eyes for me I have a gift for you' Fred closed his eyes and he felt George's soft lips on his George said 'For Luck and also I love you'. Soon the match was underway but Gryffindor were loosing and two of their chasers had been injured Fred was hovering on the other side of the pitch when he saw Marcus Flint bat a Bludger towards Oliver Wood Fred flew as fast as his broom would carry him he batted the Bludger away sending one of the Slytherin chasers to the ground as he flew away Marcus Flint batted another Bludger towards Fred Oliver said 'Watch out Fred' Fred turned around but he was unable to move out of the way in the time and the Bludger pushed Fred from his broom the entire stadium watched as Fred fell from his broom down through the air and into the structure beams below his back sharply came into contact with several very thick wooden beams.

George landed his broom on the pitch he ran down into the structures where he found his brother laid flat on the ground George said 'Freddie are you alright please answer me' Fred said 'George is that you' George said 'I'm here Freddie are you in pain anywhere' Fred said 'My back it hurts so much George I think it might be broken' George said 'Alright I'm going to take you to the hospital and get you checked out this might hurt but I promise I'll be gentle'.

 

George carried Fred carefully through the castle until he reached the hospital wing the nurse said 'George Weasley what can I do for you' George said 'My brother just took a nasty fall from his broom he says his back hurts a lot' George paced back and fourth in the corridor Dumbledore walked over and said 'George how is he' George said 'The nurse is just checking him over now' the nurse walked out and said 'It's good news George your brother has not broken his back it's just badly bruised he will need to rest for the rest of this Quidditch season and what we'll do is do a re-assessment after the Christmas holiday and see how his back is then'. That night Fred and George made their way back to the common room most of the students were already in bed and asleep they climbed into their beds and drifted off to sleep but during the night George woke when he heard Fred crying George walked over and said 'Are you alright Freddie' George said 'It's just hard to get to sleep it hurts if I lie on my back' George said 'Shift over' Fred said 'We can't sleep together it's not allowed' George said 'I don't care I will not be able to sleep knowing your in pain' George laid down in Fred's bed Fred leaned back and laid against George and with a soft kiss to his forehead Fred soon fell asleep.

The next morning Fred sat and watched his brother during the Quidditch practice one of the reserve beaters had taken Fred's place but during the practice Fred noticed that George was struggling to work well with the reserve beater and Oliver was becoming more and more annoyed after practice Fred noticed his brother was upset he walked into the Gryffindor tent and found his brother cleaning the wet mud off his arm braces and leg guards Fred said 'You should be-careful you'll rub a hole in them what's wrong Georgie you seem stressed' George said 'I just don't like working with Dean Thomas I miss training with you' Fred said 'Well it wasn't my wish to get hit by a Bludger and bruise my back' George said 'I know Freddie and I never said it wasn't I just miss you that's all. How's your back today' Fred said 'It's less painful today. You did well today'.

 

Two weeks passed by and soon the Quidditch stadium was filled with the sound of cheers as Gryffindor played against Ravenclaw George was finding it hard to play without his brother beside him but every time he hit one of the Bludgers he imagined he was hitting the person who was responsible for his brothers injury. Gryffindor scored point after point and soon Harry caught the snitch sending Gryffindor to the top of the leader board. George walked into the Quidditch tent and took off his kit Fred walked in and said 'You looked amazing out there I couldn't take my eyes off you' George said 'Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight your practically glowing' Fred said 'I love you Georgie with all my heart' George said 'And I love you Freddie to the moon and back again. I can't wait to see Mum and Dad tomorrow it seems like forever' Fred said 'I just hope my backs going to be alright for the next season I want to play again' George said 'And you will Freddie I'm sure everything will be fine but no matter what I'll always stick beside you I promise you that'.  


	2. You may need an operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George arrive back at the burrow for Christmas and on Christmas eve Fred decides to give George something very special but Percy spies on them and on Christmas day Percy tells the rest of the family and Fred loses it and punches Percy once the damage is done he runs from the room. George finds Fred sat on the windowsill of their bedroom window with his owl and George finds out that Fred is dealing with a lot of stress so George goes to talk to Percy but things get worse and bonds are broken. Fred's stress doesn't get any better when he's given some bad news by the school nurse about his back.

Chapter 2: You may need an operation

The burrow was buzzing with a lovely warm atmosphere as the Weasley family prepared to celebrate Christmas as a family Fred and George arrived home using the floo powder system as they stepped into the house they were greeted by their mother and father Molly said 'Oh my boys I've missed you so much' George said 'We've missed you to mum the house looks amazing' Ginny came running down the stairs in a velvet green dress she ran over and gave her brothers a big hug. As the night went on the family sat down and talked about what had been happening recently Arthur said 'And how was your second Quidditch match of the season' Fred was in two minds about whether to tell his parents what had happened so he said 'Yeah it went really well Gryffindor won so that's what counts'. The clock struck midnight and the family went to bed George was stood on the balcony watching as several shooting stars shoot through the sky Fred walked out and said 'Hey Georgie so I was thinking that I would give you one of your presents now' George said 'Okay then' Fred snaked his arms around his brothers waist and kissed him passionately on the lips when they broke apart George said 'Wow that was incredible what was it' Fred said 'The most powerful thing in the world it's called True loves kiss' Fred and George kissed again unaware that they were being watched by their older brother Percy.

 

The next morning the whole family was up early for breakfast apart from Ron of-course but eventually he got up and Joined the family downstairs soon after breakfast it was time to open presents Percy said 'Oh Fred didn't you already give George a present' Molly said 'Fred is this true we always have presents on Christmas day' Percy said 'I know Mum he's ruined it hasn't he by giving his brother what he called True loves kiss' Ron said 'So what's wrong with that everyone knows that Fred and George love each other it's not a secret Percy' Percy said 'No but it's disgusting that kind of relationship shouldn't be allowed' Ginny said 'Percy that's a horrible thing to say' tears started to form in Fred's eyes Percy said 'Oh I think he's going to cry' Fred stood up and punched Percy in the face he ran from the room and slammed his bedroom door shut. George walked up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door after getting no answer he used a spell on the lock to open the door he walked into the room and saw Fred sat on the windowsill stroking his owl George said 'I know that was really hard to hear but I can't leave you alone not on Christmas day' Fred said 'I know I shouldn't have lost my temper and punched him but he just made me so angry' George said 'Your knuckles are bleeding let me get some warm water and clean them up' George walked into the bathroom and came back out with some warm water and cotton wool he sat down beside Fred and gently cleaned the grazes on his knuckles George said 'Let me talk to Percy and try and find out why he said what he said' Fred said 'Your heart is so generous you always see the good in things' George said 'So do you Freddie'.

The next morning George went and talked to Percy he said 'Can we talk about what happened last night I want to talk as brothers not as enemy's' Percy said 'As brothers we have very little to talk about you and Fred aren't even my brothers anymore' George said 'Percy please this isn't fare your our big brother' Percy said 'I was your big brother but you've bought this upon yourselves. Anyway I have to go I'm heading back to London today'. George stood out in the garden he and Fred no longer had their big brother anymore and they had to grow up a little bit.

 

Two more days passed and the time came for Fred and George to return to Hogwarts Fred was very nervous about his re-examination but his brother just told him to stay positive. On a bright sunny morning Fred and George stepped back through the doors into Hogwarts and after settling in Fred went to see the nurse he sat nervously in the waiting area and after what seemed like forever the nurse called him into the cubicle she said 'So how's your back been during your time of rest' Fred said 'It's been fine no pain at all' the nurse examined Fred's back Fred said 'So how's it looking when can I start training again' the nurse said 'Actually you can't your injury is a lot worse than I thought' Fred said 'But I don't understand I've been resting a lot and wearing the back brace to help support it' the nurse said 'I know but the fact is your back is damaged and if you risk getting back into Quidditch before it's properly healed you may injure yourself so badly that you may need an operation' Fred looked down at the floor and shook his head his whole life had gone over a cliff in the course of a single day Fred ran from the hospital wing and didn't stop until he reached the dormitory George walked in and ran over to his brother he said 'Freddie what's wrong what did she say' Fred said 'Turns out my back is worse than we thought I'm not going to be able to play this year' George said 'You will be playing this year we'll find a way I promise I won't give up on you' Fred said 'I love you more than you know brother'.  


End file.
